pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon: Detective Pikachu
|image = Detective-pikachu-poster.jpg |caption =Poster "Pokémon: Detective Pikachu" |directed by =Rob Letterman |produced by =Legendary Pictures Nintendo The Pokémon Company International |written by =Alex Hirsch Nicole Perlman |running time = |season = |studio = Legendary Pictures |distributor = Warner Bros. Toho |licensor =The Pokémon Company Nintendo |prev = |next = |budget = |japan = May 10, 2019 |united states = May 10, 2019 |home video japan = |home video united states = |rating japan = |rating united kingdom = |rating united states = }} Pokémon: Detective Pikachu is a live-action movie made by Legendary Pictures in collaboration with Nintendo and The Pokémon Company. The movie will be based on the 2016 game Detective Pikachu. Pikachu will be voiced by Ryan Reynolds. Confirmed human roles will be played by Kathryn Newton, Justice Smith and Ken Watanabe. The movie is set to be released in the summer of 2019. Plot Tim's (Justice Smith) father has been kidnapped. Taking the matter into his own hands, the teenager is forced to ask for help from Detective Pikachu (Ryan Reynolds). Curious on how this story will unfold, the sassy reporter Lucy (Kathryn Newton) also decides to help Tim and Detective Pikachu to solve this mystery.Report: Ryan Reynolds to Star in Pokemon Movie 'Detective Pikachu' History On July 20, 2016, Legendary Pictures announcedPress release "Legendary Entertainment and The Pokémon Company to create live action film franchise based on detective Pikachu character" (July 20, 2016) that they acquired the rights to make a live action movie based on the earlier that year released Detective Pikachu game. On August 22, 2016, reports stated that Nicole Perlman & Alex Hirsch will write the screenplay.Report: 'Guardians of the Galaxy’ and ‘Gravity Falls’ Writers to Pen ‘Pokemon’ Movie (August 16, 2016) On November 30, 2016, reports stated that Rob Letterman will direct the movie.Report: Pokemon Movie 'Detective Pikachu' Lands Director (November 30, 2016) On December 6, 2017, Ryan Reynolds was announced to voice Detective Pikachu, along with Justice Smith and Kathryn Newton. During an interview with IMDb at the 2018 San Diego Comic Con in july 2018, Suki Waterhouse teased that she had to do a move wherein she "dissapears into a Pokémon".https://www.imdb.com/title/tt5884052/videoplayer/vi1137031961?ref_=tt_pv_vi_aiv_1 On July 25, 2018, it was announced that Warner Bros. would distribute the movie instead of Universal. Characters Human *Kathryn Newton as Lucy *Justice Smith as Tim Goodman *Ken Watanabe as Detective Yoshida *Bill Nighy as a to-be-confirmed character *Chris Greene as a to-be-confirmed character *Suki Waterhouse as a to-be-confirmed character *Rita Ora as a to-be-confirmed character Pokémon *Ryan Reynolds as Detective Pikachu Trivia *This will be the first live-action Pokémon film made. *This will be Nintendo's second attempt to bring one of their IP's to life in a live action movie. *Due to an English-language cast appearing, this will be the first Pokémon film to be produced in English rather than Japanese. *The logo was premiered during the World Championships Pokémon TCG. *Set photos unveiled that the movie will take place in Ryme City, the city where the game also took place. *With the announcement of Henry Jackman composing its music score,https://twitter.com/ImAFilmEditor/status/1053807303156129792 Henry Jackman will score Pokémon: Detective Pikachu this will be the first Pokémon film to have its music score composed by an English-language composer since the English dub of Pokémon 3: The Movie Gallery References